Because It's Canon Bitch!
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Happy days are here again! The skys above are clear again! I'm gonna sing my song of cheer again, because happy days are here again! The song has nothing to do with the fic, I'm just so freakin happy!


Korra had spent the day exploring the spirit world with Asami. This was a region of the spirit world Korra hadn't really seen before, so it was all new to her to. The two were enjoying their vacation, even if it did involve a little mapping out.

After two weeks, they found a little beach with purple water. With a little experimentation, they discovered that the water was safe for people. So, they decided to go for a swim.

The water felt great and there were lots of friendly water spirits. The spirits all looked different, no two were the same. Though, if they were, Korra wasn't likely to notice, her attention was... otherwise occupied.

After awhile, Asami caught her. "See something you like?" Asami asked, smirking. "Huh?" Korra asked, looking up quickly. Not quick enough though.

"Don't 'huh' me, you were just starring and my breasts." Asami stated. Korra briefly considered denying it, but knew it wouldn't work. "Well, in my defense, they were starring at me." Korra said.

"Oh, is that so?" Asami asked, splashing Korra. Korra couldn't bend in the spirit world, so she had to settle for splashing Asami back. The two engaged in a heated battle of splashing, which led to Korra chasing Asami to the shore.

Korra caught Asami and pulled her into a deep kiss. Korra ran her tongue over Asami's lips, asking for entry. Asami obliged, opening her mouth and letting Korra's tongue dance and wrestle with hers.

They sank to the ground, running their hands over eachother's bodies as they kissed passionately. They came up for air, only to go back down seconds later. After another two minutes they came back up.

Asami gave Korra a sultry look and pulled off her swimsuit top. "Well, you've been staring at them an awful lot, what do you think of them up close?" Asami asked. Korra said nothing, transfixed by the side of Asami's firm, round breasts.

"Um, Korra, your drooling." Asami said. Korra shook her head and wiped her mouth. "Sorry." "Don't be, I take it as a complement." Asami said, taking Korra's hands and guiding them to her chest. Korra massaged Asami's breasts, kneading them softly.

Asami moaned, stopping Korra's hands. "Your turn." Asami said. Korra removed her top, and Asami seemed to purr at the sight of Korra's mocha colored boobs.

Korra and Asami returned to making out, now groping eachother's boobs as their tongues swirled together. After a few minutes, Korra drew back and planted a kiss on Asami's chest, then her stomach, then just above her swimsuit bottoms. Korra looked up at Asami for permission was relieved when she nodded.

Korra pulled Asami's bottoms off and paused for a moment at the sight of Asami's wet pussy. Korra tentatively licked at Asami's opening, listening to Asami moan. "St-stop teasing me." Asami panted. Korra grinned and drove her tongue into Asami's folds.

Asami involuntarily bucked her hips as Korra made a meal of her pussy. After ten minutes, Asami came. Korra was quick to lick up as much of the sweet juices as she could.

Asami, after catching her breath, shifted position so that Korra was the one on her back. She licked her lips at the sight of Korra's slit, and dove right in.

"A-Asami!" Korra moaned, not knowing how Asami could be so good. She had the feeling that Asami had had some practice. However, she knew that asking would probably, definitely, be a bad idea, so she enjoyed it.

Asami's tongue moved like lightning, zipping from one place to another. After five minutes, Asami found just the right spot. "AGH!" Korra screamed, "R-Right th-there!" Asami bared down on the spot, giving it no mercy. Minutes later, Korra came.

Korra caught her breath, then looked to Asami. "Y-you up for one more?" She asked. Asami giggled, "What girl doesn't dream of hearing those words?"

Korra gently pushed Asami onto her back and positioned herself above her. Korra thrust her hips forward, rubbing their pussies together. They both moaned, and both started pushing against each other. Korra laid on top of Asami, grabbing her shoulders and moving faster.

Asami pulled Korra into another deep kiss. They remained like that, mouths joined, legs intertwined, slits together, breasts pressed against each other, for half and hour. Finally, they both came hard.

Korra rolled over and they both laid there, panting. "H-have I said that this is the best vacation ever?" Korra asked. "R-repeatedly." Asami said smiling.

**Because it's fucking canon! I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, see you all next time.**


End file.
